Falling
by Resacon1990
Summary: A longish drabble about what could've happened if Yugi hadn't been able to stop Yami at Duelist Kingdom.


**Warning: OOC Seto Kaiba.**

**Based on Episode 24 - Face Off Part III**

* * *

><p>He wondered what it'd be like to fall.<p>

He wondered how far he'd fly out before plummeting down to the hard ground.

He wondered how fast he'd go, although it'd be only simple physics to work it out.

He wondered how much momentum would hit him as the Celtic Guardian destroyed his Blue eyes.

He wondered if maybe, maybe Yugi could save Mokuba.

He wondered if Mokuba would forgive him, if Mokuba would be okay….

Mokuba…

Suddenly Setos eyes widened when he realised just what it was he was doing, what was going on, what everyone was shouting at him, why Tea was rushing madly to Yugi screaming his name, why Joey was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes, why Tristan and Ryou were taking steps forward.

He was about to die.

The last of the trance like state he'd been in rushed off the moment that thought crushed his mind and his face paled, his heart beginning to thump madly in his chest.

But it was too late.

"YUGI! NO!" all of his friends screamed just as the Celtic Guardian destroyed the Blue Eyes, sending a shock wave so great that no matter how hard he tried, Seto couldn't keep his footing. The one foot that had been on the ground as he attempted to climb off the pedestal smashing against the hard stone with a loud crack as the rest of his body seemed to fly out, limp like a rag doll.

"KAIBA!" they all managed to shriek again, Yugi's voice included this time but Seto paid no attention, his mind racing as thoughts began to fly through it.

What was going to happen to Mokuba?

Was his soul going to be trapped away forever?

Will he become a foster child?

Will he ever forgive him for basically killing himself?

Will he be okay?

It came as quite a shock to him as he felt tears gather in his eyes and spill over the edge. Only a few though. Seto may be a human, may have feelings, may occasionally cry especially for his brother, but he did have a reputation as a cold hearted, cruel bastard to up hold…

Who was he kidding? He was about to die anyway. So he let them flow, streaming down his face as he thought of his lost and abandoned brother, most likely waiting for his big brother to come save him… the big brother that never would.

He felt something warm worm its way around his wrist before tugging sharply, causing him to slam into the brick wall that belonged to the castle, all air rushing out of his lungs out through his mouth as a scream of pain joined it. He bounced back before crashing back into it, feeling his head collide with the yellow bricks, black spots exploding in front of his eyes as he cried out. With a few blinks of his eyes, he managed to barely look past the spots to see none other than Joey clasping his wrist, worry etched into every line on his face as he seemed to be yelling something. Something that Seto couldn't hear over the constant ringing noise in his head.

What was happening?

Seto felt incredibly light all of a sudden as Joey seemed to start pulling him up, shouting more soundless words right up until he pulled the brunet up and over the wall, crashing to the ground with his arms slithering around a speechless Seto in an attempt to control their fall.

Joey expected Seto to get up straight away, yelling some sort of dog insult and claiming that Joey had just 'dirtied' him, before probably punching him in the face and kicking his ass. It surprised him greatly though when he felt small, thin arms reach up and curl around his neck, before he felt a face bury into the side of his throat, nuzzling him. Small whimpers began to tear out of the brunets mouth and Joey instantly tightened his arms, felling Seto beginning to tremble.

"He's going into shock," the voice of Tristan yelled out before Ryou smacked him in the back of the head.

"He just got thrown off a building and smashed into a wall. You don't say?" the white haired boy snapped as he darted forward, kneeling beside Seto. "Kaiba? Say something?"

Ice blue eyes began twitching as Seto tried to focus on someone, anyone, but all he could see was blurry shapes that he vaguely remembered. Feeling a sense of helplessness come over him, Seto nestled even more into Joey, not caring about the fact that he was his arch-enemy, just desperate for a familiar presence, and someone he knew he could trust. It surprised him though when he felt arms tighten around him and soothing words invade his mind.

"Ssssh Kaiba… its ok," he heard a gentle voice whisper.

Everyone watched in stunned silence, waiting for the brunet to rip himself away from Joey and start insulting them, threatening them, gloating that he was their superior or some other form of hateful words. But nothing happened, only Seto being rocked back and forth by a shocked puppy.

It was only a few moments later that Joey actually realised that Seto was whimpering words, not just noises. Straining his ears, Joey tried to listen as did everyone else, barely catching the whispering of "Mokuba" over and over again. Pulling the CEO back by the shoulders, Joey recoiled at the sight he was met with.

Setos eyes were glazed over and colourless, seeming to stare off at nothing as his lips continued to move frantically, his face pale, drained and his whole body shook with violent tremors. It reminded Joey of only moments ago when Yugi had gained the upper hand, right before Seto stepped on the edge, where he'd seemed to be in a whole different world. Although this time it was a lot worse.

With a hesitant step, Yugi began making his way forward until he was standing in front of the two arch enemies, and beside Ryou.

"Kaiba?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Joey watched as suddenly Setos head jerked up and his eyes narrowed at the short boy after they regained a sort of dullish colour, showing he was back to reality. Without waiting for the CEO to talk back, Yugi knelt down and reached out to take Setos hand, watching as the brunet frowned. Slowly, he tipped something onto his palm before closing his hand over the objects.

"What-" but Seto was cut off, as Yugi stood up, a forced smile appearing on his lips.

"You need them more than I do," he mumbled, and Seto quickly opened his hand, gasping alongside Joey as he saw ten glistening star chips lying on his palm.

"Yug..." Joey began, looking up at his friend before letting out a "oof" as Seto jumped up, completely unaware of where exactly he'd been sitting only seconds ago.

"You've got to be kidding me Moto," Seto practically spat, his eyes hard. Yugi shook his head and turned the forced smile onto the brunet.

"I'll get in some other way. Just go get Mokuba."

Seto seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, and everyone could tell he was trying to figure out what to do. Should he listen to Yugi and go? Or should he give them back and accept defeat? Yugi needed to save his grandfather as well. From behind him, Joey stood watching as well, his eyes on Seto as he analyzed the boy.

"Go," Yugi suddenly said, his eyes glimmering and Joey could tell the boy was about to burst. Stepping forward, the blond placed a hand on Seto back and urged him forward.

It took less than a second for Seto to understand what was happening before he gave a firm nod. He didn't bother saying "Thank you" to Yugi, but his eyes fell on Joeys for merely a second, and the blond saw the small hint of gratitude conveyed them. With a small smile, Joey managed to show a tiny bit of compassion for the CEO through his own eyes, watching as Seto took it all in.

Before turning and walking away

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
